


When Tragedy Strikes, But It's Not A Play

by punkrockpotato



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pikey, petekey, petemikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpotato/pseuds/punkrockpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey generally finds this whole ‘school separation' thing complete nonsense, but he still accepts that it’s there, because he gets beat up on a daily basis, unless he’s lucky and slips the beater of the day. The whole thing is actually very cliché and he actually wonders if his life is really just a book or if clichés were just meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tragedy Strikes, But It's Not A Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a true story. I was there to witness it. I actually just changed the names and made it super gay for my own entertainment. But yeah. This storyline is based off my Sophomore year at high school. I thought I'd share it. But in a gayer way

Okay, everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet. Right? Most cliché romance books follow the general ‘Romeo And Juliet’ timeline. But this is real life. The English teachers at Westmoor High taught Romeo and Juliet by using examples from the school that fit a little to creepily with the beginning of the story, you know, the whole rivalry against families part. 

 

Rumour has it that a trumpet player dated a football player, and when they broke up, it practically split the school. This was ten years ago though, now, everyone just kind of went along with it. Not in the way like ‘ew jocks’ or ‘haha band nerds’ no. This was serious splitting. You were either to be a jock or a band nerd. There was no ‘in between’ people, everyone fits into one side. There was no mixed groups with some people with both sides. It was so bad that a band nerd couldn’t even talk to a jock without a near-death experience. 

 

So when does it all change? Of course it has to change. It’s a love story. Fine. 

 

Mikey generally finds this whole ‘school separation' thing complete nonsense, but he still accepts that it’s there, because he gets beat up on a daily basis, unless he’s lucky and slips the beater of the day. The whole thing is actually very cliché and he actually wonders if his life is really just a book or if clichés were just meant to be. He decides that it’s probably the latter as pain ripples through his body as a result of a punch from one of the meatheads. He wonders how Gerard manages to fly so low, though Mikey is tall, lanky and just generally awkward, so he’s pretty easy to spot. That and most of those pretty meatheads wouldn’t want to go too close to him and his greasy, unwashed hair. That dude needs to take a shower. 

 

As the meathead walks away, laughing with his buddies, Mikey seriously considers just joining the basketball team or something, though, he would never last, voluntary exercise in general is just not his thing. 

 

“C’mon, Mikey” Danielle sticks a hand out to pick her best friend up off the floor. “Who did this to you? I’m going to fight ‘em” Dani is generally a very feisty person. Always seen getting into screaming fights with a jock or two. 

 

Mikey laughs, not doubting that she could take him down, but he would also like his best friend to come back in one piece, so he says “I don’t even know anymore, let’s go get pizza” 

 

“Dude, yes. Lets” Distraction successful.

 

******

 

At the pizza place, they just so happen to get the one server who goes to their school, a jock nonetheless. Pete Wentz, star soccer player, captain of the team, everything they hate. 

 

“It seems as if the sewer rats infected the good place in town” Dani mutters under her breath. Mikey braces for impact, because she wasn’t necessarily quiet about the declaration, though, Mikey guesses she wanted him to hear her. 

 

“The only disease in here is you two” clearly the hatred isn’t limited to just school. 

 

“Pizza is a symbol of the pop-punk community. But just incase you need me to dumb down those words for you, Pizza is something that, what you refer as the ‘emo fags’, have claimed as their ‘thing’.”

 

Pete grits his teeth. “It’s a tradition to come get pizza after a game, every sports league has done that, far before your crap has ever came out.”

 

“Yet, we were still able to steal it from you” Dani smirks, Mikey considers new friends. Well, he has other friends, per say. Frank and Lindsey are really Gerard’s friends, and Patrick and Ray are really Danielle’s friends, but he could try. But that might mean actual social interaction. Ew. It’s different with Dani, they’ve known each other since birth, it doesn’t seem like work to hang out with her, well at least most of the time.  

 

“You musical farts couldn’t steal a base, even if there was nobody on the field.”

“I will shove an entire Tuba up your ass” Dani nearly yells out. 

 

Mikey tries to step in, only to get cut off “Hey Dani… maybe we should-“

 

“I’m not a gay faggot like you and your little boyfriend here” Pete sneers

 

Mikey’s still trying to figure that one out when Danielle punches him square in the jaw. Mikey could move to stop her, but he’s going to keep trying to figure out what the hell Pete just said. Because, I’m a dude, and she’s a chick, and if we were dating we’d be straight…not gay. Regardless, Pete’s a dumbass. Mikey’s pulled out of his thoughts when the manager is holding Pete back and some random pizza goer is holding back Danielle. In all honesty, Pete really doesn’t need to be held back, it’s Dani that’s struggling against the stranger’s hold to get another punch in. 

 

“Time to go!” Mikey pulls Dani all the way out the door. 

 

*****

 

“She got us kicked out of yet another small business in this town.” Mikey tells the collective group when they walk up to the skatepark. This, the record shop, the music store and the comic book store are the only places you’ll never see a jock. Out here, jocks seem like a myth, big foot or something. Patrick, Gerard and Joe are the only ones that really hear, though with the way Joe’s lighting up Mikey wonders if he’d actually registered his words. Frank, Lindsey, Ray, and Dani were grinding the wheels of their skateboards against the smooth cement. 

 

“What happened this time?” Gerard squints at Frank skateboarding, trying to get his drawing perfect, not actually looking at Mikey when he speaks. 

 

“She punched Pete Wentz in the face for calling her gay.” Mikey explains

 

“She is.” Gerard says plainly. “She totally wants to fuck Lindsey”

 

“He called me gay too.”

“And you are too, Mikey. Remember that conversation about the dick crisis”

 

Patrick shoots Mikey a weird glance, more concerned about what the hell a ‘dick crisis’ is than about his friend wanting to do it with dudes. “We promised to never talk about that again. Remember you admitted some stuff too.”

 

Gerard shoots a glare at Mikey that reads ‘I swear to whoever runs this Earth, if you say one more word about that I will personally put your dick in the post and send it to Mars’. 

 

Mikey just sits on the grass next to Patrick, stealing one of Gerard’s cigarettes and using Joe’s lighter. He watches the grey smoke curl out of his lips then disappear to pollute the atmosphere. All Gerard knows is that Mikey has a crush on a guy, Mikey wouldn’t spill who that guy was. Probably because he knows, a- it will never happen, and b- Danielle, and many others, would be more than happy to throw him into a volcano. Therefore, Mikey chooses to just pretend the crush isn’t there, though, it’s a bit accidental when he thinks of him at night, when he has to be quiet because Gerard’s room is right next to him and there is paper thin walls. Mikey knows how life scarring it can be to hear your brother jacking off in the other room. That, and the fact that Mikey can’t help but say his crush’s name when he reaches his breaking point. Keeping that quiet is for the better. 

 

“Look at this sick scrape” Dani pulls me out of my thoughts to check out her bleeding shin. Patrick squirms a bit at my side, never really being good with blood, even if he sees it damn near every day since Dani loves to do things she actually can’t do. Last week, she tried to do a flip or something over the rails and when she fell, she totally scraped up the entire arm she landed on, it’s a miracle it’s not broken. 

 

“Not as sick as the cut you got when you hit the trash lid in the middle of the half pipe” Mikey concludes.

 

“Nothing can be as cool as that one” Dani shrugs, swiping her thumb over the cut to clean off the blood. 

 

*****

 

“Step one to wooing Lindsey” Dani smirks holding up a post it note. “I’m going to write a positive message to her everyday, it’ll be anonymous of course.” Mikey opens his mouth to tell her just how insane that is, but he quickly realises it’s actually a good idea, so he shuts his mouth. 

 

Despite how outwardly homosexual she is (just yesterday, they were told to walk in a straight line with these glasses that are supposed to simulate what it was like to be drunk. When it was her turn she told the teacher, and basically everyone else in the room, that she’s so gay that she doesn’t even need those glasses to not be able to walk in a straight line. This was only one of the many times her gay jokes caused a uproar of laugher from the band nerds side, jocks pulled a disgusted face), Mikey is the only one who actually knows who she's gay for. Everyone guesses, but she plays it off as a joke and says she doesn’t really have an eye on anyone yet.

 

Mikey almost feels guilty that she doesn’t know who he likes. She knows he’s gay for someone, but for whom, that’s where the line is drawn. It’s probably safer that way, Mikey thinks. 

 

*****

 

Through the course of the next few weeks, Danielle keeps up with her first step of wooing, and Mikey becomes a human target for Pete Wentz’s fist. Mikey doesn’t tell Dani that though, he doesn’t want her causing anymore trouble, that and Mikey’s going to continue playing the pathetic loser in his life. 

 

Mikey’s attendance isn’t very consistent, and the staff basically stopped caring about where he is after about a week of school. Normally, Mikey would ditch History or English and just go sit in the band room, with Danielle, with his headphones turned up and maybe a snack. Today, is no different. But instead of listening to Curt Cobain strum his latest masterpiece into his ears, Danielle forced him to listen to her. Well, it wasn’t really forced, Mikey could tell her to fuck off, but she’ll just keep talking and that’s annoying when headphones are also talking. 

 

“America should send a cat to space.” she says. Mikey pretty sure she’s high, even thought that’s not really her style. Dani will only smoke when she’s super stressed out, depressed or trying to forget someone or something, from what Mikey can tell, she is neither of the three today. 

 

Mikey can’t take this anymore. “I’m going to pee” He announces, pushing himself off the ground. Dani is his best friend, joined at the hip, but sometimes Mikey goes out of his mind listening everything that crosses her mind. He doesn’t actually need to pee, but he walks that direction anyways. 

 

Pushing open the door, he hears a moan, something that he’d rather not hear in the boys’ bathroom, but here he is. Frozen, halfway between running back to the band room and staying to see who the hell has the balls to jack off in school- and why for that matter, he doesn’t move. He’s got one foot holding the door open a crack for a quick exit, and the other stretched so he’s leaning against the cool tiles. Another moan echoes against the walls and Mikey decides this is just plain creepy, and leaves, letting the door bang shut. 

 

“Some dude was jacking off in the bathroom” Mikey announces to Dani

 

“Who?” She asks before throwing a Cheese-It up in the air and catching it in her mouth. 

 

“I don’t know. Didn’t stick around to find out”

 

“Good thing, you might’ve found yourself in a sticky situation there” She bursts out into laughter.

 

*****

 

That afternoon, Dani got detention for threatening to burn a dude’s dick off with her hair straightener, so Mikey waited around, loitering at the front of the school. He should’ve seen it coming, his life being the endless loop of clichés that it is, when Pete showed up. Pete looks like he’s heading out for soccer practise, in loose shorts and baggy tee, Mikey prays that means he doesn’t have time to hit too much today.

 

“Aw man, today is a good day!” Pete punches Mikey in the stomach, causing him to double over. “I’m so pumped.” He knocks the wind out of Mikey with a blow to the chest “Soccer, beating the shit out of the little fag, and skipping third hour so I didn’t have to see that bitch of a chemistry teacher.”

 

“So it was you jerking off in the bathroom” Mikey doesn’t know why he says that exactly, he normally has better control over his words than that, but Pete freezes right before he’s about to punch Mikey, so he’s not complaining. 

 

“Freak! You listen to people in bathrooms?” 

 

“I wouldn’t be the one casting stones, buddy, you’re the dude moaning in a public restroom” Mikey says, gaining confidence out of the fact that Pete’s losing it. 

 

“You’re a freak, you and that bitch too, yeah, she’s a fucking freak” Pete mumbles before jogging off, going to join his team. Mikey doesn’t really feel sorry for ruining Pete’s good day. He also doesn’t tell Danielle about his newfound knowledge after she’s done running out of the school doors screaming ‘I’m free fuckers’. 

 

*****

 

When Pete corners Mikey during passing time, Mikey nearly regrets jacking off last night to the idea of Pete being in the bathroom…all hot and ready. Yeah, Mikey knows he should cut that train of thought off right now, getting a boner whilst your bully kicks the shit out of you may raise a few flags, one of them being a kink Mikey doesn’t want to explore anytime soon. He gets beat up enough at school, he’d prefer not to have flashback whilst trying to get his rocks off. 

 

“You better not tell anyone or I’ll kick your head all the way to Egypt” Pete threatens 

 

“Okay” Mikey shrugs, but then the little Danielle-Devil in his head started to whisper dumb shit into his ear and he continued with “But…” he didn’t actually have anything good to blackmail Pete with, so he had to think quick. “But you have to do me a favour”

 

“No way in hell” 

 

“Okay then” Mikey shrugs and begins to walk away.

 

“Wait! What favour?” Pete sounds desperate.

 

Mikey smirks when he turns back to Pete. “I need some help cleaning my instruments. Once every other week.”

 

Pete groans, like he’s about to say no. But if that stupid little thing gets out, and circles around to the soccer coach, he’s going to get kicked off the team. “You tell no one about yesterday, or me doing this for you either.” Pete groans. 

 

“Thursday, after your practise, my house.” Mikey smirks

 

Pete makes a face, but agrees before leaving for class, and with out a goodbye, rude.

 

At first he cheers. He had lost a bet to Dani, over how high she could get on the sax (he should’ve known better), and has to clean her instruments every other week, hence the idea, just pushing his losses to other people, it works. He had to clean them all twice already, and he wonders just how Dani had done all that for three years, because seriously, Mikey hadn’t used that many paper towels in his lifetime until then. 

 

But then, Mikey realises how many downfalls this has. For one, Pete has to come over, meaning sneaking him past the family, especially Gerard. Secondly, he’s going to have to work around Dani, making sure she doesn’t come over because she’s known to drop in unannounced. Worst of all, he has to hang around with a guy who wants to crush him to a pulp every second of the day, the same guy he has had a crush on since middle school. Yeah. Yeah. This will go quite well for Mikey. 

 

****

 

Mikey has two days to tackle the first two problems. For the first problem, he walks through the door one day after school and slams the door shut with a huff. “I can’t believe it!” He begins to rant to his mum, feeling awful for lying straight to her face. It’s not a harmful lie, it’s actually really dumb, but he feels bad nonetheless. “I got paired to do this economy project with this guy whose a total jerk!” 

 

“Awe honey,” His mum coos, multitasking by stirring the dinner in the pot on the cooker and taking care of her angsty son at the same time. “You’ll have to work with jerks all the time when you’re out of high school.”

 

Mikey frowns. “Yeah, yeah, I know. He’s coming over tomorrow so we can get started.” Then Mikey adds “And I swear to God mum, do NOT make small talk with him and especially do not invite him to stay for dinner.”

 

“That seems a bit rude, doesn’t it?” His mum asks, trying to act as Mikey’s moral compass

 

“Yeah, well he’s a jerk. A jerk that dumped spaghetti and a chocolate milkshake all over me” Mikey is proud because that one actually wasn’t a lie.

 

Mikey mother frowns and hums, but Mikey knows that she gets the point. She’s one of those really chill mums that just trust their kid knows what they’re talking about, when it really matters.

 

The next problem is solved the next day. Danielle would see through the rouse he put up with his mum, so he has to come up with a totally different idea. One that she’ll believe, and that’s not easy because she can see right through Mikey like he’s made of window glass. 

 

“My mum’s pissed that I’m getting a ‘D’ in Social Studies.” Mikey says to Dani casually when they are both standing at the music bin whilst Dani flips through all the sheet music to find a Bach Chorale on trumpet, for a freshman, which isn’t easy because there are so manytrumpets, thus not a lot of music to begin with, and whatever is left is scratched up chicken shit. 

 

“At least you’re not failing” She offers encouragement.

 

“Yeah, well that’s not how my mum sees it.” Mikey sighs “She got me a tutor”

 

“I could’ve tutored you, for cheap too.” She says, she very well could’ve, being in advanced classes in English, Science and Social Studies. 

 

Mikey snorts “She knows we won’t get any work done when we’re together”

 

Dani just shrugs because she knows it’s true. 

 

“So yeah, tomorrow night I’m like on total lockdown whilst the tutor is over, so if you come over you can have a nice conversation with Gerard down in his basement for a few hours if you’d like”

 

Dani cringes, attention still in the Bach music. “Yeah, no thanks, no disrespect to your brother but that man needs a shower.”

 

“I know” Mikey rolls his eyes

 

“Besides, tomorrow’s Thursday right? I got plans”

 

“Plans?” Mikey repeats.

 

“Plans” She states “Step two in the art of wooing.”  


“What exactly….do I even want to know?”

 

“Lindsey’s gonna teach me trombone”

 

“Dear god, another instrument?” Mikey pauses “Oh! Speaking of instruments, I’m taking yours home tonight to clean them”

 

“Aw you’re the best” Dani coos.

 

“Hey Dani, uh.. you know how you fixed my slide” A freshman holding a trumpet comes up looking very sheepish.

 

“And I told you not to touch it but then you did anyways?” She gives up looking for Bach’s angry pieces and turns to the guy, who nods his head. “Freshmen” She sighs. “Give it here” Sometimes Mikey wonders why if Dani will go mad being in two bands, she helps out in Freshman band and she plays in Symphonic band. Mikey had tried to get her to quit Freshman band, seeing that they run her ragged, but the director needs her to help the Freshman, because he truly is only one man. 

 

“I’ll catch you later” Mikey waves back to Dani, whose struggling with a stuck tuning slide, before heading off to American Issues. 

 

*****

 

Thursday night, Pete didn’t come over until after dinner, which successfully helped avoid the awkward ‘stay for dinner’ thing, and also, Gerard is still in the dark about it, being that he retreated to the basement before Pete came over. 

 

When he lead Pete into his room, Pete seemed kind of shocked to see that he had to clean more than one instrument. “All of these?” He asks. “You play a lot”

 

Mikey was about to tell him that he actually only plays piano in the band, and that those were all Dani’s, but he didn’t want to accidentally mess up the deal. So he just keeps his mouth shut and closes the door behind him. 

 

“The cleaning instructions are in the cases, paper towels next to you, and you should be good.” Mikey instructs, not really knowing what to do with himself when Pete gets to work. 

 

Mikey snaps into autopilot, putting a CD in the CD player before laying down on his bed with his back propped up against the wall and his laptop in his lap. 

 

“I hate this crap” Pete grumbles. 

 

Mikey gasps “The Offspring is a classic. Greg K. is my hero!” 

 

Then Pete makes the mistake of asking “Who?” 

 

“He’s the bass player in the band” Mikey is almost embarrassed about how excited he is about this. “I started playing bass because of him” 

 

“Loser” Pete mumbles, and Mikey just slinks back into his previous, unexcited position, scrolling through Tumblr.

 

****

 

The next few weeks were about the same. Come, clean, leave. 

 

 

 

“Pete, oh my god” Mikey gasps, opening the door when Pete comes over. It’s November now, so when you step outside, it’s like you’re getting hit with bricks, but Pete looks like he literally got hit with bricks. There’s cuts on his cheek and forehead, his nose and lip are bleeding, and Mikey’s pretty sure that’s a black eye. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing” he grumbles, pushing past Mikey. “Lets just get this day over with”Mikey grabs Pete’s wrist to stop him and he lets out a hiss. “Fuck that hurt” Pete mumbles

 

“Lets just… let’s just get you cleaned up first. I don’t want AIDs where my mouth goes”Mikey cringes, surprised that Pete didn’t make a blow job joke but lead him up the stairs, through his room and to the bathroom nonetheless. “Sit” Mikey instructs, pointing at the (closed) toilet seat, where Pete promptly sits. 

 

Mikey goes and grabs the first aid bucket from the cabinet and sets in on the counter, getting alcohol and a bandaid. “This is gonna sting so don’t bitch” When Mikey dabs the cut, Pete winces and Mikey just had to say “I said don’t bitch”

 

“Fuck off” Pete grumbles, not making eye contact. 

 

They don’t talk for a few minutes whilst Mikey cleans the deeper cut on his cheek. Pete’s a twitchy guy, always moving and it made it hard to not hurt him, so Mikey places a hand on Pete’s other cheek to keep steady. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Mikey asks, hoping to calm Pete down so he stops shaking everywhere. 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about. Just some asshole said some shit, he looks a whole lot worse than I do though” When Mikey laughs, Pete looks up and the both end up making that really awkward eye contact. Mikey’s face inches away from Pete’s, both hands on his face, eye’s locked for an uncomfortable amount of time. Perfect set up for a kiss. Yet another example of the cliché life Mikey lives. But after a moment, he snaps out of it and steps back, grabbing a plaster and putting it over the cut on Pete’s cheek. 

 

“Good as new” Mikey turns away. Apparently ignoring your crush doesn’t really do a whole hell of a lot, it possibly might make it worse. Mikey seriously needs a better plan before he pops an undeniable boner in front of Pete. 

 

*****

 

Today, Mikey gets to witness Danielle in a real life fist fight with Pete. Briefly, Mikey wonders if he’s going to have to patch him up again, but when she throws a punch to Pete’s gut, he remembers why she always wins-she never goes for the face. Mikey doesn’t actually know how this fight got started, buthe’s pretty sure Dani threw the first punch. 

 

No matter how much he really wanted to see his best friend beat up the guy he jacks off to at night, Mikey pulls Dani back by the shoulders. “Come on” He urges without any really urgency in his voice. Dani gets one swift kick to the balls, which makes every guy double over in secondhand pain, before storming off, leaving Mikey behind. 

 

He should go talk to her, but she should probably calm down first… He turns to Pete looking at him sideways as he's on his knees holding his balls like they might fall off. “Control your lap dog” Pete growls towards Mikey, who just shrugs and walks away to find the so called ‘lap dog’. 

 

The next time Pete comes over, Mikey asks how the fight got started, since Dani is far too stubborn to tell him. 

 

“I don’t know, she came out of nowhere, she’s mad, man” Pete says with a shrug. 

 

Mikey looks at him with an eyebrow cocked up in disbelief. Dani doesn't punch people because it seems fun, like most jocks do, she normally has a pretty good reason. “Bullshit. What’d you say to her?”

 

Pete stops cleaning and looks up narrowly at Mikey. “I said ‘here comes the musical whore, didn’t she try to use a hockey stick as a baseball bat, but it broke, and that’s why she has such a big stick up her ass’ then she said ‘and you have a dick up your ass, what else is new, wentz?’ and I said ‘you’re just pissed because Mikey’s dick is up my ass and not yours’ and she punched me”

 

Mikey had to take a minute and a deep breath just to process what just came out of Pete’s mouth. “What the fuck” Mikey can feel a blush starting to creep onto his cheeks. 

 

“I don’t think before saying shit” Pete shrugs “But I’m not like gay or anything. No homo.” 

 

“No homo?” 

 

“Yeah, like that’s what you say if you’re straight but you do something super gay” 

 

Right now, Mikey gives up on understanding straight boys. 

 

*****

 

When December rolls in, bone chilling snow has fallen, and every year Mikey wonders just why people describe this frozen, white atrocityas ‘beautiful’. 

 

The last thing Mikey remembers is getting beaten to a pulp. Now he’s waking up with Pete’s face in his face. “Ugh” He moans in pain “What the fuck, man?”

 

“Same to you” Pete steps back when Mikey sits up and rubs his head. “I found you laying in the snow, completely knocked out, covered in blood. So I brought you home, so you didn’t like, die”

 

“But you didn’t clean off the blood?” Mikey ask looks at his fingers stained with blood from touching his face. 

 

“I had to carry your heavy ass allthe way up the stairs to your bed, I was resting.” Pete says standing up to go get the first aid kit, thankfully remembering where it is. 

 

When he comes back Mikey laughs at a thought he had. “I guess it’s you playing nurse this time”

 

“Too bad that’s not one of my kinks, or we totally would be on a roll.” Pete laughs, taking out a few plasters, Mikey’s face isn’t as bad as it could’ve been. 

 

Mikey’s cheeks tint pink, and he’s just thankful the blood’s going that way instead of straight to his dick, considering he just had an image of Pete in the same nurse’s outfit as the chick on the cover of Blink-182’s ‘Enema Of The State’. Pete clears his throat, dusting the image out of Mikey’s head. “So uh, who did this to you?” Pete asks, dabbing at dried blood. 

 

“Alex and Jack” Mikey sighs. 

 

Pete huffs, those guys need to learn how to not punch like a girl. “What’d you do?” 

 

“Nothing” Mikey shrugs. “I was just in the wrong place, wrong time.” 

 

Mikey watches Pete lick his lips, concentrating on not accidentally killing the patient, and Mikey’s pretty sure he’s going to die from self-control overload. 

 

“Assholes” Pete mumbles.

 

“Why? It’s not like you’ve never beaten me up for no good reason before” As Mikey was saying it, he was regretting it. He braced himself as a fist came in contact with his jaw, okay that was expected, but what happened next, was something Mikey never would’ve guessed. When Mikey opens his mouth to yelp, Pete’s lips are pushing against them, fitting like a puzzle. He’s not sure this is real, but the pain in his jaw definitely is. Though, as Pete lick’s Mikey’s lip, and adds a little bit of pressure so Mikey’s laying on his back, the pain starts to ease up a little bit. 

 

Now that Mikey’s making out with Pete Wentz, on his own bed, he wonders if this is just another cruel dream. When Pete pulls away, he looks down at Mikey with frightened eyes. After punching Mikey another time, he runs off, mumbling ‘I gotta go’, and leaving Mikey alone. Mikey is so shocked he just stares up at the ceiling for a solid ten minutes trying to figure out what happened, and when he decides that maybe he’ll never know, he goes to bed. 

 

The next morning, Mikey wakes up with a clear remembrance of the previous night, it wasn’t a dream, but he’ll pretend like it was to keep him sane. 

 

Well, he pretends up until fourth hour when Pete shoves him into a janitor’s closet and begins to make out with him up against the wall. Mikey goes with it mostly because this is what he’s always wanted, though a little part of him doesn’t want to break off the kiss in fear of getting punched again, so he just let’s Pete lick into his mouth and rub his hands up and down his back. 

 

Pete kisses down Mikey’s jaw and down to his neck, hitting the right spot to make him push tiny choked up noises out his throat. 

 

“Pete” Fuck, Mikey’s going to hate himself later for this. “Pete” Mikey nudges Pete off. “Pete” Mikey repeats, looking down at the Pete who has a hand on either side of him to hold himself up. They’re both breathing heavy, which keeps the room falling into an awkward silence. 

 

“This isn’t supposed to happen” Pete says, making no effort to remove the dick from where it’s pressed up against Mikey. 

 

“Yeah…” Mikey says breathily. Pete leans up and kisses Mikey again, licks his lips, still remittent of the cherry sucker he had this morning, because suckers are totally a healthy breakfast, to Mikey at least. 

 

Pete keeps moaning into Mikey’s mouth until he hears rustling outside. “Fuck” Pete whispers. He’s trying to come up with a good enough lie as to why he’s in the closet with his sworn enemy. “Don’t worry, I can pull my punches” Pete whispers before hitting Mikey in the stomach. 

 

If Mikey heard him right, Pete said he’d pull his punches, that still really fucking hurt. But his saviour, the janitor is pushing his way in. 

 

******

 

“I’ll kill ‘em for you” Dani offers to Mikey at lunch. He had explained that Pete beat him up this morning, and then they both got dragged to the principals office. According to Mr. Foreman, he’s sick of all of this he is making both of them decorate for the winter formal, as a team building exercise. 

 

“So I have to decorate alone? Yeah, no thank you” Mikey snorts, because if Pete is going to be kissing him then following up with a punch every single day, he’s going to make sure he suffers too. 

 

“I’ll decorate with you” Dani offers. “Anything to off the overly tanned steak”

 

Lindsey rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “You’d be there for a good five minutes before getting bored and leaving to continue your shrine to Mike Dirnt and you know it”

 

“Hey! I do not have a shrine to Mike Dirnt, it’s a shrine to all of Green Day” Dani defends herself 

 

Lindsey just shakes her head again. 

 

“It doesn’t matter” Mikey grumbles before picking up his tray to toss his food out “I could use a break from you guys”

 

“Aw, you love us” Dani smiles, and Mikey smiles with his back turned, because, yeah, he loves those dorks (Nohetero though, as Pete would say). Though, Mikey actually wonders how far that love stretches. He doesn’t want to imagine what Dani or Gerard will say if word gets out that Mikey likes his tongue down Pete’s throat, and that Mikey also may be gaining a pain kink because of this nonsense.

*****

 

They don’t talk, or when they do it’s instructional. Music is humming lightly through the gymnasium whilst the two boys decorate the room with snowflakes and sparkly things. 

 

Pete’s on a latter painting the sign, and Mikey is taping blue tissue paper to the walls, when Mikey asks “What the hell, Pete?”

 

“I’ve done a lot of ‘what the hell’ worthy things, you gotta elaborate” Pete says steadily, keeping his focus mainly on the amazing paint job he’s doing. 

 

“You know what I’m talking about” Mikey starts to tape on the walls around Pete’s latter. 

 

“Yeah.” Pete sighs quietly. “We can’t do it again” 

 

“Oh” Mikey whispers. He isn’t sure if that’s such a bad thing. Sure he loves the feel of way Pete’s abs ripple against his fingertips, but he also likes the feeling of being in one piece, which is what he will not be if someone finds out. 

 

“But I want to” Pete says softly, casually.

 

Mikey leans against the wall and looks up at him. “me too” he says so quietly he isn’t sure Pete could actually hear. 

 

Pete looks down at Mikey, stopping painting. “It’s a disaster waiting to happen, but…” Pete never gets to finish his though, because his restless shifting had accidentally knocked the can of blue paint off the top step. Pete makes a squeaking noise to catch it, and he does, he’s able to get his fingers to stick to the paint bucket to keep gravity from taking it. Unfortunately, he caught it after the bucket had turned upside down and emptied it’s contents down onto an unsuspecting Mikey. 

 

Pete cringes, almost afraid to look down at Mikey, but he has to, and he sees light blue paint dripping over every inch of Mikey’s body, even his glasses are smoothed over with the ridiculous colour. 

 

“Jesus, Pete” Mikey says, in a shocked, monotone, but not angry kind of voice. “You could’ve just rejected me, there was no need to dump paint on me.”

 

“No… I…I wasn’t….it was an accident” Pete scrambles down the steps and rushes to Mikey.

 

“Uhm…” Mikey coughs “Well either way I’m covered in paint”

 

“Yeah” Pete says a little too freaked out “What do we do?” 

 

“I don’t know! You’re the one who dumped the paint on me! You figure it out”

 

Pete thought that was a cruel and unusual punishment, making him figure it out all by himself, but he realises that Mikey probably doesn’t enjoy being covered in paint and would want to get out as soon as possible, so he just doesn’t have an idea. “We could wash you off in the locker room” Pete offers 

 

“Yeah. Quickly” Mikey spits out some paint that got into his mouth. 

 

After making a bigger mess by transporting Mikey to the locker rooms, Pete got him into the big shower room. 

 

“If you wanted to get me out of my clothes all you had to do was ask, not dump paint all over me” Mikey jokes, pulling his shirt over his head, knocking his glasses to the ground. Pete stammers but Mikey laughs and says “Hey can you get those and clean them off? I can’t really see” 

 

Mikey starts to unbutton his trousers and Pete quickly scrambles for the glasses. If he knows anything about the guys’ locker room, it’s not to stare, like ever. Though…if Mikey is blind without his glasses…. Pete doesn’t act on it though, he just walks to the sink, using his thumb under the tap to get the paint off. 

 

A hollow noise echoes off the walls, and Pete knows what that means. Normally, it’d be followed by laughter and crude calls but it’s eight at night, no one’s here but the two of them. “You klutz” Pete shakes his head and hands the glasses back to the guy laying with his ass on the floor, water still running down. 

 

Mikey accepts, putting them on and blinking back to clarity.“Yeah well band kids tough it out ’til they get home for their own shower, I suppose you sport kids just like it…gayer.” Mikey smiles at the last bit, mostly because he can see how hard Pete is fighting not to let his eyes wonder past Mikey’s neckline, anything further would just pull him all the way down. 

 

Pete shuts off the water. “That will be fine, until you get home” Pete hands him a towel, which Mikey wraps around his waist when he stands up. 

 

“Yeah” Mikey’s voice rings off the walls then leaves, putting them into an uncomfortable silence, just awkwardly staring at each other. 

 

“We should be cleaning this mess up” Pete says after awhile. 

 

“Yeah. We should”

 

*****

 

For the next few months, it’s a lot of sneaking around, making out in the shadows for no one to find them betraying their sides. Dani, however, has been beginning to suspect something, withMikey’s distance. That’s a problem for another day, Mikey decides, mostly because Pete’s doing that thing with his tongue-teeth combination on his neck. 

 

“You’re so pretty, Mikes” Pete mumbles with a low voice as he kisses down his neck. Pete’s parents are out all night, which means they’ve got all night. Between the two, there has been sloppy hand jobs and fast blow jobs, but never enough time to do go slow, learn each other. That’s Pete’s favourite thing, he wants to see what makes Mikey tick, see what buttons to press to make him go insane. Mostly, he just wants to tease Mikey and hear him whine. 

 

Their relationship being a secret puts a toll on everything, especially when Mikey wants to hold Pete’s hand in the halls and kiss him goodbye to each class, and Pete wants to stop kids from beating up Mikey. But they make it work. 

 

Mikey gasps, biting his lip, when Pete starts to grind down. Mikey’s hands only unlatch from Pete’s biceps when his shirt is being taken off along with Pete’s. His hands don’t get to latch back on though, Pete’s got one of his hands pinning down both of Mikey’s above his head, and one working the button on his jeans.

 

“You and your tight ass skinny jeans” Pete mumbles between kisses, Mikey’s hips arch up into his touch pushing Pete further. 

 

“Yeah?” Mikey laughs breathily “you’re just jealous your ass doesn’t look as good as mine” 

 

Pete laughs too. He’s happy. Happy that he’s found someone. Maybe they could run away together, get out of this town. Away from the bullshit. Away from the separation. Maybe they can finally be together. Pete focuses on right now, though, considering Mikey’s here and now and kicking off his jeans. 

 

Mikey shifts his back so he’s grinding up against Pete’s thigh and wiggling out of his grip so he can flip them over. Mikey only gets lost in kissing him for a few minutes before slipping down the bed, taking Pete’s trousers with him. Mikey throws a heated smile in Pete’s direction, before licking a circle around the head of his cock. 

 

“Fuck” Pete groans when Mikey takes him all the way in. Licking, sucking, caving his lips in just perfectly. Mikey’s got his thumbs circling the insides of Pete’s hipbones and Pete has to hold onto Mikey’s hair just to hold out long enough to not seem like a total loser. But with Mikey groans against the tug of his hair, added to how Mikey’s looking up at him with innocent eyes and swollen lips, for contrast, he loses it.

 

 Mikey blinks up at him, cum dribbling down his chin, and Pete is lost in his post-orgasmic state, well up until Mikey’s hovering back over his face. Pete takes his thumb, wiping the white liquid from Mikey’s chin, then licking his thumb clean. 

 

That’s enough for Mikey’s arms to go weak and fall against Pete, his face going into the crook of his neck. Pete reaches his hand down between the two, slipping under the elastic of Mikey’s waistband and using the heel of his hand to push down against the way Mikey’s hips are twitching up. 

 

“Mikey” Pete nudges, starting to jack him off. “C’mon Mikey I wanna see your face.” Mikey groans against the hold his teeth has on Pete’s neck and finds the strength to lift his body up and kiss Pete. They only break when Mikey groans and lets his face twist up in a way Pete found gorgeous, just before coming, then falling to Pete’s side. 

 

Mikey’s arms are wrapped around Pete’s torso, his head pressed against Pete’s sweaty shoulder, as Pete kisses his forehead. “I love you”

 

Mikey looks up with tired eyes “You love me?” 

 

Pete nods. “Well, I love you too” Mikey proclaims, snuggling back into Pete. 

 

******

 

“Who’d you hook up with last night” Mikey hears one of Pete’s wiled up friends shout, even though he was sitting next to Pete, on the side with the hickey Mikey had formed the night before. 

 

Pete shrugs “I don’t even know”

 

“Nice!” The friend high fives him, and Mikey tunes them out, telling the uneasy feeling in his stomach that Pete had to say that. 

 

“You okay dude?” Dani nudges him with his shoulder. 

 

“Fine” Mikey mumbles, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

 

“You know you got me, right?” She says. 

 

Mikey nods and smiles. “Of course.” 

 

Mikey knows the words are more to comfort her than himself. Dani is one of those people who tries to save everyone, as if it would somehow save herself. Mikey doesn’t want to think about it now. 

 

Though, that afternoon, he’s forced to think about it again. 

 

“Let’s run away together” Pete says as they lie under a blanket, hiding from the snow. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s” 

 

“I’m serious” Pete props himself up on his elbow, looking into Mikey’s eyes “Let’s get away from this town, right now, where we can be together without being surrounded in this bullshit.”  
  
“I can’t” Mikey sighs. “Not yet”

 

“Why not?” Pete asks, his eyes filled with hyper mania, as if he could just pack up and go this second, if only Mikey said yes. 

 

“I can’t leave my family”

 

“Gerard’s leaving for art school in a few months, and it’s not like we’ll never see your parents again, we’ll come back and visit.”

 

Mikey sighs. “They’re not the problem. I can’t leave Danielle”. Now is when the thing he didn’t want to think about comes back. 

 

“Why not?” Pete asks, excitement boiling down. 

 

“I just can’t.” Mikey sighs. 

 

“I thought you loved me?” Pete whimpers angrily, using it as a bargaining devise. 

 

Mikey stands up, disassembling the blanket fort. “First of all, that right there, that’s emotional abuse. Just because I love you doesn’t mean that I bend to your every will, and it certainly doesn’t give you something to guilt me into. Second of all, things are way more complicated than just running away and everything being okay.”

 

Pete sits up with sorry eyes. “You’re right. I’m sorry. That was a shitty thing to say. Please, sit down, explain it to me”

 

Mikey looks at him and can see he’s truly sorry, so he sits down. “A while ago… I made a promise to Dani”

 

Dani was going through something that Mikey couldn’t understand, he didn’t see it coming. Looking back, he realises how fuck up she really was, he hates himself for not seeing it. She wasn’t sleeping, you could tell by the bags under her eyes, but she stayed in be a whole lot. She never ate. Her life was spiralling, but she kept up this amazing front. Mikey couldn’t even tell. Well, up until the night he found her in the tub with a bottle of pills. 

 

When he asked her why she said she felt so alone. Mikey didn’t understand, he was always there, they see each other all the time. She explained that everything hurts, she feels so empty, even with me being there, she felt alone, isolated from the real world. 

 

“So I promised her that I would be by her side” Mikey says through tears. “I told her that if she ever feels alone again, I’d be there” 

 

Pete pulls Mikey in tight, cooing soft words, apologising for his ignorance. 

 

*******

 

By March, everything was going pretty well. Pete and Mikey fell into a routine, a happy one, despite their being apart so often. 

 

What Mikey didn’t notice was the part of his life that was beginning to crumble. 

 

Everyone was out of Mikey’s house, touring art schools for Gerard, except for Mikey. Something he’s been looking forward to for a while. 

 

“Party tonight?” Dani slings tries to sling her arm over Mikey, but fails because she’s too short. “We can go out. If you’re afraid of trashing your place, I know a guy who can get us ID’s in seconds.”

 

“Rain check? I got a new comic book coming in that I’ve been dying to read.”

 

“You’re parents are only gone a couple nights…” Dani’s smile falters

 

“I can read in peace then” Mikey smiles widely. 

 

“So I guess you don’t want me coming over to read with you then” she mutters so quietly under her breath that Mikey didn’t even hear her before she walked away. 

 

That night, Pete and Mikey had a whole house to themselves. Being able to lounge lazily on the couch, watch movies, eat popcorn and of course, lazily make out. Until the making out became heated and totally not lazy. 

 

“Ugh” Pete groans, picking Mikey up bridal style. “You’re so heavy”

 

“Shut up you lift weights heavier than me” Mikey giggles

 

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure that tuba is my weight, but you can’t lift me” Pete throws Mikey to his bed before climbing on top to straddle him.

 

“It’s a sousaphone” Mikey says between kisses, “And it’s not madeof pure muscle like you are”

 

“You’re such a nerd” Pete mumbles against Mikey’s bare chest once he takes their shirts off. 

 

“You’re such a jock” Mikey moans when Pete unbuttons his trousers. 

 

“Hey Mikey” Danielle comes in, she’s crying and searching along the wall for the light switch “I know you wanted to be alone, but I really need you right now”

 

Mikey doesn’t have enough time to react before the lights go on, and Danielle gasps. Tears started falling harder. “Oh… yeah… I see…” She says turning to run and leave. 

 

“Danielle! Wait!” Mikey calls after her, finally getting some blood to his brain. 

 

“Fuck” Mikey mutters, hearing the door slam, and falling out of bed. He reaches up to check his phone, and as he predicted, texts that get alarmingly more scary, and a few voicemails he rather not listen to if they’re anything like the texts. 

 

“God damn it Pete!” Mikey yells through his own tears, tugging a shirt over his head “This is all your fault! If it weren’t for you I would’ve gotten her texts.” 

 

Pete tries to say something but Mikey’s rushing out the door. Thankfully, Pete is far more athletic than him, and can keep up. He figures he might as well keep an eye on him so they don’t lose two band nerds. He curses when he gets outside, because of course it’s fucking raining. Just their luck. He jogs lightly behind Mikey, who is just calling out randomly for Danielle. Pete knows this wont work, though he’s not going to stop him, he’s already hated enough at the moment. 

 

Mikey falls against a fence, sobbing. “Fuck. I’m so stupid.” 

 

Pete holds onto Mikey, who’s shivering from the cold, spring rain. “Come on” Pete urges. “You gotta get inside”

 

“I’ve got to find her!” He screams, voice raw from calling for his friend. 

 

It took some convincing, but Pete got Mikey inside with warm clothes, hot cocoa and a blanket. 

 

“I promised I’d be there for her” Mikey rambles over and over again. “I failed her” 

 

Mikey keeps pushing Pete away, and Pete can’t just stand there and do nothing, so he picks up Mikey’s cell and starts thumbing through Mikey’s contacts. 

 

He calls two different people who have no idea where Danielle is, but the third person he calls, Lindsey, answers with a snappy tongue. “You better have a really good fucking reason to be calling Mikey, I am two seconds away from coming over and snapping you like a twig.” Lindsey, Pete assumes, growls.

 

“Not Mikey”

 

“Pete? Hell, even worse. I’m going to cut your dick off and sew it onto your forehead so everyone can call you the mystical dicicorn. You’re luck that I’m staying with Danielle, otherwise I’d be there in seconds. What the hell did you think you were doing?” 

 

Pete really didn’t have an answer, because the truth was that he was about to fuck Mikey, but that’s not what she wanted to hear. “Mikey’s upset” 

 

“Oh. Mikey’s upset?” Lindsey says, nearly hysterically. “Well I’ll rush over there right now to comfort him! Oh wait… I forgot, he’s upset because he couldn’t be a decent friend, sorry, I’m too busy doing what he should be doing to come over and help him.”

 

“What I meant was, he’s sorry.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t fix it, Pete. Sorry isn’t going to rewind time so Mikey can take a second from sticking his tongue down your throat to answer a text. Sorry won’t make Danielle feel any less rejected and alone.” With that, Lindsey hung up the phone. Pete was never good with women. 

 

“She’s okay” Pete announces, coming back to sit across from Mikey.

 

“Really? Where is she?” Mikey perks up

 

“At someone named Lindsey’s house?” 

 

Mikey bounces up. “I’ve got to go see her.”

 

Pete grabs his wrist. “She doesn’t want to see you.”

 

Mikey rips his hand away. “She’s my best friend.”

 

Before Mikey walks out the door he turns to Pete “Just….go home” he shakes his head. 

 

Pete was never the smartest. He went home. 

 

**********

 

“She doesn’t want to see you” Lindsey stands in the doorway, between Mikey and Danielle, despite Mikey’s protests. 

 

“I’m her best friend” Mikey pleads. 

 

“Who wasn’t there for her when she needed it.” 

 

“Yeah?” Mikey’s angry now. It’s his best friend. Not Lindsey’s. What did she ever do to help Danielle? “It’s probably all your fault for all you know, you’re completely blind. She’s in love with you!” 

 

“Yeah. That’s good considering we’re dating! Maybe you’re the blind one” Lindsey shoots back, and Mikey feels like he’s been punched. 

 

“Why didn’t she tell me…?” 

 

“She did… But she didn’t rub it in your face because she thought you were starting to fall into depression. She didn’t want to make you feel bad, you were distant all the time. I guess we know why now.”

 

****

 

Romeo and Juliet ended with a death, that brought two families together. A tragedy. Not a comedy. 

 

But fuck that, I hate death scenes. 

 

The next week at school was hard, and when Lindsey opened her mouth, the entire school went into a deeper war than before. 

 

No work got done, teachers couldn’t settle the fist fights, everything had run down to hell. 

 

Until the next week, when Danielle came back to school, bandaged and ready to hold her head up high. Everyone stopped dead, stopped their bickering to turn their heads to watch what she’d do. She was staring down Mikey from across the lobby, walking towards him. Everyone knew she was going to slap him, band and jocks don’t mix, he ruined the whole school.

 

Stopping right in front of him, she calls out, “Where the hell is Pete Wentz?” 

 

She turns to the noise behind her, Pete’s asshole friends pushed him out of hiding. “Get up here.”

 

Pete walks slowly. His life flashing before his eyes, but he holds his head up high. When he approaches her, they fall into an uncomfortable silence, no one dared move. 

 

“Welcome to our family” Danielle stands up on her tip toes to hug him. “Now go be with your boyfriend.” 

 

Shocked, Pete stares at her, along with everyone else. “You heard me” She pushes him towards Mikey. 

 

When Pete puts his hand against Mikey’s cheek, and leans in to kiss him softly, the whole school shatters. 

 

Everyone kind of looks at each other. Then one by one, then all at once, jocks were helping band kids up off the floor, they were hugging and asking if they like Call of Duty and if they’d want to come over. 

 

“What did we do?” Pete asks Mikey, in awe as he looks around.

 

“Something good.” Mikey says, leaning up to kiss him again. 

 

*****

 

Apparently that’s how the story went. It sounds alittle to cliché for my liking, but I copied down the rumour word for word. 

 

All though, I kind of hope it’s true. It’s a beautiful story, better than Romeo and Juliet. 

 

Or maybe I just appreciate it so much because I found the person I love, and he’s definitely a dumb jock, but I love him anyways.

 

 

 

 


End file.
